


Hands

by aristokratischer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Trans Male! Switzerland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4810823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aristokratischer/pseuds/aristokratischer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roderich just wants to be a good boyfriend and reciprocate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

“Verdammte Scheisse–!” Roderich swore softly, brought to his climax with his lover’s mouth, his hands tangled in the blond locks. Slowly, shaking hands relaxed and gently trailed down, along cheekbones and to his jaw, gently tipping Basch’s face up, pressing a kiss to his lips, and immediately making a face. 

“I have no idea why you swallow, Baschi. I really don’t. It tastes so–” He made a sort of “bleugh” sound, and Basch just rolled his eyes. 

“Well, I have a stronger stomach. Besides. It’s cleaner, and it makes you happy. It wouldn’t kill you to prepare for this, though.” 

“It wouldn’t kill you to let me know when you’re planning to go down on me, so I can prepare at all.” He gently helped the other up onto the bed, before straddling his lap and pressing kisses along his neck, down his chest and stomach, the Austrian slowly getting on his knees. 

“Wait.” Basch’s voice was harsh, and Roderich yelped in surprise. 

“Wait? What’s there to wait for? I can’t get it up again, and I’m not going to let you just sit there, possibly halfway to climax while I do nothing.” He huffed a little. Stubborn as per usual, in regards to these things. 

Not to say Basch wasn’t either. 

“I have a hand, Roderich.” 

“You’re saying you’d prefer your hand to your lover?” 

“I’m not saying that. I’m just saying you don’t have to go down on me.” 

Roderich let out a huff of air, narrowing his eyes at the other. “Is this because–?” He gently touched the other’s hips, Basch squirming a bit in response. “You know I’ve seen it, right? You know I’ve had my fingers and other…parts inside of it.” 

“Dick, Roderich. You can say dick.” 

“Regardless! I know it’s there. And despite of that, no matter what you think, I think you’re the most handsome, sexy _man_ ever to come into my life. Even if you don’t have–mmh!” Basch shut him up with his lips, Roderich seeming to relax just a little at that. 

“Fine, just this once, go at it.” Basch sighed, and Roderich gently pulled Basch’s thighs over his shoulders, lazily kissing at them and leaving light love bites. 

“I promise I’m better than your hand.” 

“We’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that Roderich isn't quite so educated on what Basch is going through at the moment, or really being trans in general. That's all. Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
